Season 1 Episode 12
__TOC__ Love/dream (Released December 22, 2007) Renji sadly reflects over his past memories with Chihiro. He is very depressed with Chihiro throwing away all of her diary entries that contained her accounts of Renji, thus erasing him from her mind. After talking with Yuu Himura and Kuze Shuichi, Renji discovers one of the torn pages lying on the ground. He picks up the page and sees that it has taped on it a photo of himself with Chihiro. He then determines to doggedly search the entire town of Otowa from top to bottom, until he can find every last missing page. He runs everywhere collecting the torn diary pages, climbing trees and building ledges, and by early sunset he manages to find more than half of them. (See Epic Ef Scenes ~ Her Lost Pages) Exhausted and injured, he takes the collected missing pages to the abandoned train station where he and Chihiro first met. Renji finds Chihiro sitting at the train station. At first she pretends not to recognize him. Renji, injured and panting heavily, shows her the missing pages and promises to find them all. Chihiro then breaks down and admits that she lied. She actually does still remember him. She tells him that she cannot do a cold reboot of her memory no matter how hard she tries. This is because she simply cannot not think about him for at least 13 hours. Chihiro's Epiphany Chihiro then has an epiphany. She realizes that if she has strong emotions - like her feelings of love for Renji - that those emotions will roll forward on their own. It is because she cannot help but think of them by their very nature. And what's more, those feelings of love will roll forward indefinitely. Unlike her other memories, which will inevitably degrade and fade when rolled forward (like faces and images), her feelings of love for Renji will never fade over time. With this new knowledge she breaks her chains and frees herself from her memory prison. (See Epic Ef Scenes ~ Breaking Chihiro's Chains) Renji and Chihiro declare their love for each other, and they tearfully embrace. Chihiro metaphorically sprouts angel wings as they reconcile. Chihiro now has two memory sources that she can now rely on: her diary and her lover. End of the First Series The first series ends with several brief scenes showing Renji with Chihiro, Hiro with Miyako, and Kyousuke with Kei. They are all happy together. After the End Credits After the end of the credits for the first series, there is a short flash-forward scene that shows a brief glimpse of the end of the next series (ef - a tale of melodies). Yuuko Amamiya finally reunites with Yuu Himura in the church at the end of that series. In this way the audience is given a happy ending for every major character, including Yuu and Yuuko. Previous Episode | ''Melodies'' episode 1 (Start of Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1